


Mirrors, Furs, Lamps, and Dragons

by Midnight_Owl



Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Owl/pseuds/Midnight_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-movie, during movie, and after movie drabbles.<br/>This is insanity meant to help me when I have writer's block on my other stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vengeance is Awesome

After Chad called Evie a gold digger (again) Jay, Mal, and Carlos got vengeance. 

Chad had a no good, very bad series of days.

Carlos managed to form an army with the dogs of Auradon with Dude as the leader.  Carlos designed and created the dog army uniforms, Dude led the charge against their foe.

Chad's hair products and all (590) of his back-up products had dog saliva or pee in them.

The dogs really disliked Chad.

The dogs of Auradon were still following Carlos and their leader Dude along with the rest of the Isle kids. Only Ben, Doug, Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie were worthy enough to receive puppy affection outside the four.

The Army of dogs all adored Evie. Chad, and Snow White for some reason, were never allowed within a hundred and one feet, err? paws?, near their elected queen.

The pictures Carlos posted showed the carnage Dude's and his army unleashed (HA!) on the idiot prince.

Mal's revenge was cursing him to tell the truth. Every lie he ever told was out now.

Teachers and girls were out for blood. Apparently Evie was not the only one he conned into doing his work.

(Audrey was on the fence with D and C's army for a while-until she unleashed her flock of dove's onto Chad's wardrobe. After that puppies trailed after her as well.)

Jay and vengeance was… weird. He actually didn't even in-act his plan.

Apparently his revenge plan involved sand, ketchup, a mongoose, and 3 gallons or jello. 

(Thank you for that getting cancelled!)

His revenge came in the form of being a lost (stolen) prince. Jay was the stolen son of Doctor Milo James Thatch and Queen Kide of Atlantis.

Screw you Chad, Jay was a prince and his royal blood was far more pure than his.

Pictures of Jay wearing a crown gained far more popularity than Chad.

Especially when Jay named Evie as his royal fashionista (sharing the title with Carlos) and everyone wanted her designs.

Prince Jay had helped make Evie nearly as rich as Chad's family.

Who's the gold digger now Chad?

(Milo totally wanted Evie for a daughter-in-law or Carlos as a son-in-law (he wasn't picky if one of them made Jay happy he'd be happy too) to talk science with, Kida was happy her son had good friends.)

 

 


	2. Harry Potter Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harry Potter books are read by the four Isle kids.  
> They decide to sort everybody. People react.

"It's obvious the four us are in the same house." Evie mentioned as she twirled her hair around her finger as she did her Non-Eucladion geometry. Carlos and Dude were hovering over her taking notes. Ben wondered why they were doing that though, that was a college course. Then he remembered Carlos and Evie liked science and math, and were trying to find a way to strengthen the barrier around the island while expanding it so more the islanders could learn how to swim and fish.

"Duh." Mal sighed as she painted her canvas. Ben's mom loved Mal's artwork and asked her to paint a portrait of the castle.

"But what about our…friends? Wow that is still weird to say." Carlos asked as he placed Dude on his shoulder and pointed to a problem in Evie's book.

"Really?" Ben asked immediately regretting it. He noticed the group got tense when ever someone mentioned the Isle and how life was there. He had been doing so well too, it had over a week since he last sent the group into an awkward silence.

"Yeah, on the Isle we have allies at most, not friends." Jay explained from his video game.

"Is that how you thought about each other?" Ben asked before his brain caught up to his mouth.

"No. We're family. It's different." Evie shrugged closing her book, and grabbing her chemistry one from her nightstand. 

"I'm not sure I understand but I was raised differently." He paused and decided to change the subject. He kind of wanted to smack himself for being an idiot. He hated bringing up memories to his girlfriend and their friends clearly weren't ready to discuss.

"How should supplies be sent to the Isle? I was not aware how bad it was until I was told by you four. It shouldn't be that bad. I'm ashamed. Just because the villains are, well, villains, does not mean they should be treated like less than human." He stated as he went over the the inventory for the Isle Ships. He was beyond angry and had yelled at his parents for a good three hours. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos had thanked him afterwords by helping him come up with a plan to slowly change things. He wasn't happy about the slow part, but Evie told him that if you change food too quickly, there was a chance you would become ill.

Not that the four would ever know, or admit.

"Some of them _aren't_ human." Jay drawled as he did a backflip. Show off.

"You know what I mean." Ben scowled at the teen and threw a pillow at him. The four laughed at him.

"You are such a Hufflepuff. You wouldn't survive the Isle one day, you are far to nice and want things to be fair." Mal said teasingly as she kissed his cheek.

"I take that as a compliment." He said as he pretended to be offended. He also _pretended_ he didn't see Mal's eyes spark green with an idea.

Or the smug look on Jay's face.

Evie totally _did not_ share a devilish smile with Carlos and Dude.

And Ben _did not_ help them strategize and execute the plan.

* * *

Li Lonnie watched as chaos erupted in the school commons. She had no idea why, all that was different was everyone had their locker personalized.

"Why are all my books red?" Aziz asked as he stared at the carpet like artwork on his locker. The heir to Agrabah looked confused. But he was sick for a while and missed the first few days of the Isle kids being at school. He showed up for family day, and was so confused for the next few days of awkwardness. Lonnie sighed as she took in his curious look.

She loved her friend and was glad he didn't care about the Isle kids being villain kids. He went up to Jay, said he didn't care that he was raised by Jafar, and wanted to try to be friends. The newly rediscovered Atlantian prince shrugged and bumped fists.

They were great friends, even though they had a bad habit of pickpocketing.

At least the troublesome twosome always replaced and apologized. Old habits die hard.

He was a great friend, he pretended to be her boyfriend so she could date Jane. Jane still wasn't comfortable being open about her demisexuality yet, even though she loved Lonnie. She wasn't ready to come out yet, and Lonnie respected that. Their parents and Aziz's family knew but no one else yet.

"My stuff is all green!" Chad shrieked in disdain.

"I like blue. Why is everyone complaining?" Audrey asked as she admired the rose pattern in blue and bronze with a hint of pink.

"Yellow is not my color. It makes me like I'm on fire." Artis said as she put her fiery locks on her locker. Poor girl had her mas' crazy, bright hair. At least she also had her mother's archery skills.

"What is with all of this silver?" Evangeline asked. Her locker was swamp like but the swamp was silver, and all the animals were green.

"Gold is awesome!" Anxelin squealed from her wheelchair as admired the golden chameleon. The daughter of Rapunzel was without a doubt a Gryffindor.

"Ben, what the heck is going on?" 

"I introduced the Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos to Harry Potter." Ben shrugged.

"….Did they sort us?" Audrey asked in a slow voice.

"Yes." Ben said as he handed out Hufflepuff badges to all the badgers. Doug was happily handing out Ravenclaw versions while Aziz threw the Gryffindor badges at his apparently fellow lions.

"Why the hell am I Slytherin?" Chad screamed at the Isle kids. The were in green and silver and huddled around Mal's locker.

"Hufflepuff makes sense for me." Lonnie nodded as she opened her now decorated locker. She was impressed with Mal's art skills. She had made a yellow and black brocade forming the shape of Lonnie doing a high kick with a small badger in the corner.

"Cool Lonnie, we are in the same house!" Ben announced. He clearly was in on the plan considering he was decked out in yellow and black. He even had temporary hair dye. She gave him a high five for the daring prank.

"Ravenclaw!" Doug said as he took in his locker that had blue and bronze in a golden  ratio pattern from his happy announcement as he tilted his head at the artwork.

"SLYTHERIN!!!!" Jane shrieked happily as she stared at her locker. The entire school turned to her. She froze before Dude came up to her and licked her leg.

"Welcome to the club." Mal said as she threw her arm around the girl's shoulders. The other three Isle kids also appeared. All of them decked in silver and green.

"What?" Chad screeched, clearly not happy being in the 'evil' house. Lonnie rolled her eyes. Clearly the boy was Slytherin, he manipulated girls to do his homework because he didn't want to. Ambition indeed, if only he had the cunning to back it up.

Jane and Lonnie shared a look and rolled their eyes at the boy's dramatics.

Chad was such a Draco.

 


End file.
